A Shot Forward
by SheShepherd
Summary: [CHAPT 6 added] Addison is caught up in a bank robbery and her protectiveness of a child puts her in danger as Alex struggles to save her. More Grey's characters involved in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Shot Forward

Author: Tanya

Rating: PG-13, some violence, a little language.

Classification: A Grey's Anatomy Addison-centric story.

Spoilers: Can't say exactly what and when, but turn back if you have no clue and don't want to know what happens in season 3.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any part of Grey's Anatomy, no pun intended.

A/N: I've enjoyed the many great Addison fics here and have decided to put in my two cents worth. This is my first time posting, but no worries, I have a thick skin and any criticism will be taken as pointers for improvement. So do review and tell me anything, anything at all. I'd especially like to know what sort of shipper fic you would prefer. I honestly don't know what to do on that front…

-----

Part One

Addison Montgomery tapped her foot impatiently as she took long drinks of coffee. What on earth was taking so long? There had been five people in front of her five agonizingly slow minutes ago, and the said five were still closer to being attended to than her. You know your life's in the pits when you spend half of your day off standing in line at the bank she thought to herself, chuckling silently at her need for speed and efficiency. It wasn't just a need, but more of a drug-like dependence to satisfy the two qualities that were so much a part of her nature. As one of the country's best neonatal surgeons, no, as the best neonatal surgeon in America, Addison's life was all about speed and efficiency. If she ever took her time or cut corners at the hospital, people died. And in her realm, these people were little people, fresh out of the womb and brimming with hope. Which brought her back to the present situation.

Was there no hope of her getting to the front before lunch? Bank tellers could take their time. After all, no one was going to die if the line remained at a standstill. The lone teller tapping away at her keyboard had a nametag which allowed Addison to blame a certain Marie Jenkins for her growling stomach. If only she could so easily place blame on anyone, anything for all her turmoil. Now she sounded ungrateful. What did she know about suffering? Seeing what her patients and their parents went through on a daily basis should've taught her just how deep human tragedy could reach. In comparison, her life was a bed of roses, cliché, but true.

Addison Forbes Montgomery grew up in a good neighborhood, had two loving parents, attended good schools, achieved high academic results and eventually graduated a Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery M.D. without becoming buried in student loans like so many of her peers. Although money created opportunities came easily enough, she never could find it in her to sit back and wait for the eggs to hatch. Dr. Montgomery graduated on top of her class, for all intents and purposes moved into the hospital during her internship and outshone everyone else during her residency. In that respect she could see much of herself in one of Miranda Bailey's interns, Christina Yang. Dr. Yang had such a desire to succeed that it would've been a crime if she were to fail.

Yet she wasn't completely like Yang. She was always too emotional, too involved with her patients, more like Isobel Stevens, another one of Bailey's interns. What was it with her and Bailey's interns? Addison flushed as she thought of Dr. Karev, Alex Karev, Dr. Alex Karev's warm lips against her own. Admit it Addie, you're standing here in a bank, with a day off because you're a coward. She couldn't face Alex because she didn't know what to do. Now that wasn't like her at all. Dr. Montgomery always knew what to do. This made her a brilliant surgeon. She knew during her surgical rotation that her small and nimble fingers put her at a selective advantage when navigating a small surgical site. Hence she found herself gravitating towards pediatric surgery.

That was until she met Fred. Fred was a charmer. Addison thought of Fred when she woke up in the morning, between rounds, in the shower, practically anytime she had the luxury of mulling, she thought of Fred. He had wormed his way into her heart and she dreamt of him at night, heard his infectious laughter even at home. But she couldn't save Fred. Her seven year old blond haired blue eyed angel died on the table and there wasn't a thing Addison could do about it. Since then, she saw Fred in every sick child's face, heard him through a child's laughter and felt him in the sort of clear and penetrating gaze only children can give. It wasn't surprising that Addison back-pedaled from pediatrics. Her heart could not take it, her anger and guilt too fresh.

Except that her mentor Dr. Richard Webber would have none if it. She owed Richard her career. He had seen her slide and forced her into the 'vagina squad' knowing that Dr. Montgomery would do her job no matter what. And that was how a top neonatal surgeon was born. Addison channeled her anger into making sure that no baby under her care would become Fred and her guilt eased somewhat with the knowledge that she was damn good at preventing future Fred's.

Fred…

Addison gave a start as she caught a glimpse of a blond head disappearing behind a pair of jean clad legs. Her heart lurched as giggles reached her ears.

Several people watched bemusedly as a young boy ducked under the velvet ropes again and again ahead of her. The boy's father was too absorbed in the morning paper and paid no attention as his son's actions caused the rope to hit several of the customers as the boy twisted it in his small hands.

Addison quickly looked away, eyes focusing on a pot of geraniums by the door. This line needed to move faster, she needed to leave before the pain of remembrance came back full force.

"Next" Marie Jenkins how-may-I-help-you announced proudly as the line shifted forward. Addison shuffled her feet, concentrating on counting the number of people in line even though a part of her brain shouted out the answer. Five minus one, four. She had to count, counting was a distraction. One, two, three…

"Everybody down!" the gruff voice hollered. The owner had his face hidden behind a black ski mask so that only his eyes gave away a small part of his identity. If the eyes were truly the windows to a persons soul, then this man's soul was as dark as the menacing twin black pools he cast left and right, leveling his gun at anyone he spotted not abiding his instructions.

Dropping to the floor, Addison watched as the other patrons followed suit.

Another gunman had come through the door, also sporting a ski mask and a pistol which he used to ram against a security guard's temple. The guard crumpled where he stood, gun clattering to the floor, legs keeping the door ajar while his attacker pocketed his gun and strode into the premises.

"Step away from the counter" the first gunman instructed Miss Jenkins, waving his gun to indicate that she move to where most of the hostages sat in a huddle. "Push any buttons that'll bring the cops knocking and I'll knock a couple 'a rounds into your pretty head ya hear?"

Addison watched the hostages. Several men and two women. One was young and sobbing uncontrollably, pressed up against an older one who was trying to comfort her without drawing attention to themselves. She was unsuccessful and the second gunman reached down and grabbed the crying one by her hair, yanking her roughly to her feet.

"You" he said, pointing to the cowering bank manager with his gun. The man had tried to blend in with the crowd but his Armani suit screamed person-in-charge. "You'll get the money out from the drawers. Quickly and quietly or else I'll shoot our friend here, understood?" Addison noted that he was well spoken compared to his partner.

The Armani suit nodded, rising to his feet, taking the proffered bag and retreating behind what little security the counter offered. He started from the left most drawer, moving right, opening up each drawer and stuffing all the cash into the bag without hesitation. Addison studied Marie Jenkins, grateful that the snail slow teller wasn't the one chosen to retrieve the cash. Goodness knows what would happen if she failed to meet the quickly requirement. Once that was done, the manager held out the bag to the gunman.

"Now collect their wallets and purses" he waved towards the people gathered at his feet. "Take anything valuable."

"This is ridiculous!" the man with the little boy exclaimed, unable to quell his fury at having to surrender all his belongings.

Addison winced as the robber cuffed the butt of his gun into the young man's head. Her trained ears heard the crunch of bone cracking and the doctor in her instantly diagnosed at least a skull fracture and concussion. The child looked stunned for a moment and when he realized the safety of Daddy's arms was no more, began to cry loudly.

At the same time, the sounds of approaching sirens could be heard. No doubt softer than the child's crying, but it angered the robbers all the more. They moved with greater urgency and their voices had a note of barely controlled panic. Addison saw fear in their eyes as one darted to the nearest window while the other approached the distressed boy…


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"Shut 'im up!" the gunman shouted at the injured father. Too stunned to do anything, images weaving in and out behind dilated pupils the man lay on the floor, cradling his head in his hand. The only sign he gave of having heard the threat was a moan and a feeble attempt at patting his child's golden head. The boy sensed that his father was down for the count and continued to cry, clutching desperately at fistfuls of daddy's tear-soaked shirt.

Fred never bawled his eyes out, was all Addison could think of as she observed the scene. Fred who had tubes sticking out from every conceivable part of his frail body always maintained an outward appearance of calm and acceptance. Tears were shed quietly and only in the presence of Dr. Montgomery so that his friends and family were never privy to his pain and only Addison was allowed a glimpse of the vulnerable child in an otherwise old soul. She had done what a young emotional doctor would do. Addison Montgomery promised Fred that she would fly his kite, a present from the children's ward Santa, with him when he was all better. Any more experienced medical professional, jaded by the never relenting appearance of death in their lives would have disapproved, but luckily or unluckily for Addison, none of them did.

Fred's kite hung in her closet, wrapped in protective plastic like an expensive mink coat, never once having touched the sky.

Addison eased closer and just as the robber raised his gun bearing arm to silence the child in his own way, the redhead stretched out her hand towards the sobbing bundle. Instantly the gun whipped around to point at her.

Addison leveled a steely gaze at her attacker. Although her knees were shaking and her palms sweating, she would be damned if she let the imbecile notice her discomfort. Dr. Montgomery's days put her in enough high pressure situations to ensure that she didn't turn into a blubbering quivering mess when put under strain. "I'm just going to calm him down" she said, sounding to everyone around her as if she was reading her grocery list. With that, Addison gripped the boy under his armpits and lifted him onto her lap.

Immediately she began rubbing his back, other hand moving to brush away wet hair plastered to his forehead. The child instinctively turned to press his face against his new protector, his sobs turning to hiccups that shuddered through his small frame. Surprised at the boy's immediate and unspoken trust, Addison wrapped both arms around the boy, embracing him tightly.

The gunman stepped back, mouth turned up in a sneer. "Not so smart are we? Be careful now, I'll be watchin' yer." The way he casually waved his weapon around with the safety clip off, gun slipping up and down in sweat slicked palm made Addison worried. The man was a perfect candidate of making true the phrase shooting yourself in the foot and was likely to accidentally shoot someone.

His friend continued to peer between the blinds of the bank's well-polished glass window. "It looks like we're surrounded" he announced, glancing back at his partner. Every unarmed person in the room heaved a silent sigh of relief. "What should we do now?"

'Your deferring to pea-brain here? That's the equivalent of asking advice from his penis!' Addison silently retorted. She had caught the partner gazing blurry eyed in her direction, left hand in trouser pocket. Suddenly she was grateful for the presence of his accomplice by the window. No doubt if she was left alone with pea-brain… Addison shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not sure…" the robber replied, voice cracking slightly. Addison stared at his left hand now removed from trouser pocket to mop his sweating forehead. "We wait?"

"Everything will be okay" Addison whispered, mouth pressing a kiss onto the top of the boy's golden head. The scent of boy mixed with children's shampoo turned her stomach. It wasn't an unpleasant stench, but a wonderfully alluring smell that brought the past rocketing forwards to crash unceremoniously into the here and now.

Somehow the striking differences between Fred and the present child in her lap never struck Addison. Fred was feather light and holding him was like embracing a cloud, soft and not quite real. Perhaps that was meant to be a warning. Clouds were never meant to be held onto for long. Nevertheless, this boy was warm and solid, small chubby arms reaching around Addison's waist, anchoring her body to his.

'Don't worry darling, we'll send the kite into the wind, just you and I, I promise…'

Inside her purse, Addison heard the muffled sound of her cellular phone ringing. Instinct screamed at her to answer the call, curiosity wanting to ascertain who the caller was. There was no need for she knew. Alex. Only Karev would be trying to reach her today. In any other situation she would have been undecided whether to take his call, stuck between wanting to hear his voice and not wanting to feel the hot flush accompanied with his baritone. She seemed to feel that a lot lately, undecided. Present company taken into account, all she wanted to do was silence the chirping.

"What is that?" the gunman by the window shouted. He was obviously the sharper of the two. Allowing the blinds to snap shut, he stalked over to the customers on the floor, gun barrel bobbing threateningly. "What is that sound?"

"Cool yer jets Lance" his partner replied. Noticing Lance's agitation, he crossed the room to place his left hand on Lance's shoulder. 'Disgusting! Shrug that left hand off Lance' Addison thought as she heard the voice of the partner take on a cloying, nauseatingly sweet tone. "Calm down, everything will be okay."

His choice of words were so similar to her previously whispered ones that she was swept over by a wave of déjà vu.

"What do you mean Freddy? This mess is your bright idea."

Fred, Freddy, what on earth? The wave of déjà vu came crashing down upon her. Addison felt her whole body turn cold and her hands shook involuntarily. She willed her pounding heart to still, not wanting the boy whose ear was pressed to her chest to realize her rising panic. Addison became a statue, stone cold and unmoving, praying that Alex would hang up.

Not a chance in hell. Alex Karev could be extremely persistent when he deigned to be.

Just as Lance planted both feet in front of her, the ringing stopped. "Now what do we have here?"

Addison knew the question was rhetorical and kept quiet. No sense in mouthing off and endangering the boy. Moving deliberately, she reached into her purse and retrieved the offending phone, tentatively holding it out, her small peace offering.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Dr. Alex Karev tabbed the off button on his cell phone. Dressed in rumpled blue scrubs, he stroked his day old stubble and wondered why Addison was not answering her phone. He knew she was reliable to a fault. Add that to her desire for him and he had been sure she would pick up before her recorded voice did.

Perhaps he was mistaken.

Maybe she didn't quite fancy him the way he thought she did. Had he simply imagined her lingering gaze whenever she thought he wasn't looking and the way her green eyes lit up in his presence? If that were so, he ought not to phone her again. One missed call registered on her cell could easily be explained with a flippant "I meant to dial my mother's number." After all many people expected that from him. However more than one and he would be laying half his cards on the table. Yes, he wanted so much to hear her voice, yet he didn't want her to know that he desperately wanted to do so.

Alex could live with Addison being clueless and hence unable to reciprocate his feelings for her. But Addison turning away from his advances was something he was sure he hadn't the strength to deal with. He also knew that if he never took a step forward, took a leap of faith as his father liked to put it, his relationship with Addison would never get anywhere.

So what was he to do?

Suddenly, the phone in his hand started to ring. Startled out of his reverie, he glanced at the lighted screen, pressed the green button and refrained from giving a whoop of joy. Addison was calling him back! All that worrying was for naught. She was probably in the bathroom soaking in the tub or something. "Hello?"

Or something. The voice that answered was not Addison Montgomery's. It wasn't even feminine, but gruff and with an accent he couldn't quite place. "Who is this?"

"Who are _you_?" Alex said, genuinely surprised and perplexed. Unfortunately, thirty-six hours on-call had robbed him of clarity of thought so that his brain moved sluggishly and he wasn't able to come up with anything more cogent.

"This phone was ringing. I want you to tell me who you were looking for." The reply was a statement, a demand that bore no argument and gave Alex a sense of finality. He realized at once that the man using Addison's phone wasn't bothering with polite enquiries because he had somehow overpowered her into surrendering it. In a phrase, the ball wasn't in Alex's court.

"Erm… I was trying to reach Addison Montgomery."

"She can't come to the phone right now" the voice replied, not bothering to elaborate.

Instinct told Alex to thread carefully. "Can I ask why?" he enquired tentatively. He didn't intend to prod at whatever semblance of calm that still remained on Addison's end of the line.

"You don't get to ask questions. I talk, you listen, you obey. Understood? If I get a whiff of you not cooperating, Addison, your lovely redhead here is dead."

Alex felt a chill go up his spine. "Alright" he agreed. What choice did he have?

"Come down to United Bank along first. Tell the negotiators this: I want one million in cash on board a helicopter flying me and my buddy to the airport. There, a private jet will be waiting to take us to any country I want."

"I'm going right now" Alex replied. "In the meantime, please…"

"One more thing. Once everything is arranged, get the chief negotiator to call and confirm. You know the number. Judging by how Miss Montgomery looks about now, you know this number very well. And if a single cop starts acting funny, I may decide to let Freddy here have some personal time with your redhead."

"If I can just talk to her?" Alex asked. All he heard in response was the sound of a dial tone.

Heart pounding, he raced down the stairwell, stripping off his scrubs as he moved. No need for the kidnappers, hostage takers, whoever they were to gain more leverage over Addison by realizing she was either close to a doctor or a doctor herself. From what he learnt while on movie dates, it was safer for her to keep a low profile. Lay low my ass! Alex admonished himself, regretting his phone call which put her in the limelight.

Barreling through the front doors of Seattle Grace Hospital, Alex ran onto the street, hand outstretched until a taxi lurched to a stop, narrowly knocking him over.

"Son, you should be more careful…" the grandfatherly cabdriver started, his white whiskers twitching.

"United Bank on first" Alex instructed, cutting the driver off. "Please hurry."

Something in his passenger's eyes made the cabdriver step on the accelerator. His plea to hurry had a note of quiet desperation and thinly veiled panic. "I will son, sit tight."

Alex was no longer paying attention, his mind filled with bad men, guns, blood and Addison. Always Addison.

A/N: Do review, please! I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The boy had fallen asleep in Addison's arms, head nestled warmly against her inner arm, hand never letting go of her shirt. All the action had worn him out and he had quickly felt secure enough to give in to sleep. Addison was grateful for his slumber, which meant that he would most likely be oblivious to the tense situation they were in.

Warily keeping an eye on their captors, Addison wondered if everything would indeed be alright. She knew without a doubt that Alex was out front with the police, carrying out the gunman's bidding. She also knew he was frantic and worried sick. Strangely, she could almost feel his fear and if the situation was reversed she would have felt the same way. Hell, if she had gotten that phone call, she would no doubt grab the hostage negotiator by the collar and demand he do something, immediately. Addison knew that the longer hostage takers were made to wait, the likelihood of them hurting someone increased dramatically. On that front, she hoped Alex could work his magic quickly.

Yet some part of her would rather he stay away, far away where the threat of violence was non existent.

It was then, sitting on the floor in a bank with her life in the hands of trigger-happy robbers, that Addison realized how lonely she really was, until Alex came along.

Sure, she had friends in medical school, but they proved to be situational friends. Those friendships had cooled when internships ended and support amongst peers to get through harsh days with long hours was no longer needed.

And she had Derek. From the beginning they had always been Derek and Addison, Addison and Derek. There was never any question about it, never any need for a reason. They had an instant attraction for each other, and since both were equally passionate individuals, the relationship had moved forward at a fast pace so much so that Addison found herself married before her heart could quite catch up. When it did, and when time had extinguished much of the flaming passion which made up almost all of what was Derek and Addison, she realized theirs had been a union based on lust. She had never taken the time to fall deeply, madly in love with Derek. Instead she had held the phrase 'love at first sight' in high esteem. But Derek was still Derek, and having lived with him for awhile, she still cared for him. Yet she was still lonely.

So she had turned to the next closest, next most desirable man in her life, Mark. All Addison wanted was to feel molten hot lava flowing through her veins when she lay with a man in bed, to rekindle some of the fire in her life, ease the numbness brought on by monotony. Who was she kidding? She just didn't want to be lonely anymore. However Mark was a fling that had driven Derek further away making Addison more lonely than before.

Then there was Alex. Brutally honest, painfully sharp, infuriating Alex. He had constantly grated on her nerves with his nail-on-the-head observations which she forced herself to believe were simply not true. Alex had made her angry, mad, incensed; Alex had made her feel something other than nothing. Subconsciously she had reacted by drawing him closer to her. Gradually she realized he was right. Her acceptance enabled her to look past what she thought was him spouting hurtful lies to find the genuine concern behind his words. Whenever Alex was around, Addison didn't feel lonely anymore, Addison felt alive again.

Now she just needed to stay alive.

The child stirred in her arms, crying out softly in his sleep. This attracted the attention of the gunman closest to them. Freddy, Addison recalled with a shudder. Freddy the bank robber shared the same name as her Fred and to Addison, that in itself made her insides curl with disgust. The injustice of it all. Freddy should be dead, not Fred. That steeled her resolve and as the gunman leveled his weapon on them once more, Addison Montgomery met his stare with her own, green eyes flashing with pure, unadulterated hatred.

"I said to shut 'im up!" Freddy snapped.

"He's having a nightmare." Addison said, noting with satisfaction that it was Freddy who adverted his eyes first. 'Round one to me' she thought, her small victory a huge courage booster.

"Wake 'im up!"

"Whatever for?" Addison responded boldly. "All he has to see is your ugly mug."

As the words left her mouth and rang like a death toll in the air, Addison cursed her rashness. She recognized the look on his face, a look which could only spell trouble. Addison had unwittingly put the boy in danger and she felt wretched.

Suddenly, he swung his arm and delivered a slap across her face. Startled, Addison jerked backwards, her movement waking the little boy who began to scream loudly. Addison winced, not from the pain of the blow but from the knowledge that trouble was now spelt in an endless stream of capital letters. The crack of the gun cocking snapped Addison into action and she hurriedly placed a palm over the child's mouth, muffling his sobs. Holding him more tightly against her, Addison hushed him softly, praying Freddy would not make the toddler pay for her remark.

'Round two to him' she awarded the point ruefully.

"If I hear so much as a squeak from either of you, you're both dead meat" the gunman announced, lowering his gun, still cocked.

'Meat's already dead' Addison found herself thinking somewhat inappropriately as the boy struggled against her, no longer confident in the safety of her arms, doubting the capability of his impromptu protector. Addison held firm, leaning forward a little to whisper reassurances into his ear.

Knowing then that the gunmen had no regards for the lives of the people, men, women and children they held at gunpoint, she understood with chilling certainty that if it came down to the wire, they would annihilate every last one of them.

A/N: Thank you dear readers for taking the time to review. I'm touched and motivated by the positive feedback. Makes me want to write all day. Sadly survival demands I keep a job, so the going has been slow. Anyhow, I hope to update at least once a week. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Alex Karev thrust a handful of bills at the cabdriver and bounded out of the vehicle with a hurried "keep the change." Jogging up to the throng of onlookers gathered behind the police barricade, Alex felt a rush of anger. All these people cared about was getting their dose of drama and possibly a gory tale to regale over and over again at social gatherings. What pissed him off the most was that they were in his way, a sea of bodies pressed tightly together, an obstruction which would cause him to waste precious minutes overcoming.

He took a deep breath and dove headfirst into the crowd, using his elbows to deliver a nudge here and a poke there, earning many glares along the way. Just as he neared the front, a burly man grabbed his forearm, swinging him around. "Now nobody, and I mean nobody pushes me" he growled, forcing Alex back.

"Let go of my arm" Alex ground out, barely keeping himself from punching the guy. He was further incensed when he heard murmurs of "Yeah that's what he did to me too" and "he had it coming." If it wasn't for the fact that he would severely damage his credibility when the police caught him brawling, Alex would have enjoyed taking the guy's ego down a peg or two. But he knew that the satisfaction of wiping the smirk of his face would not be worth the price Addison could pay if the police refused to believe him.

"Not unless you step back."

Using his hand, Alex gripped the man's forearm, putting them in a locked position. Lifting his shoulder and rotating outwards, he was granted freedom when the guy shouted in pain, reflexively releasing Alex's arm. Not wasting a moment, Alex vaulted over the plastic blockade. He was lucky, his point of penetration somewhat in the middle of two officers in the line of policemen positioned along the barricade. Preoccupied as they were with minding the crowd, none took notice of the lone figure swiftly making his way towards a white van where a large concentration of uniforms were gathered.

"I have crucial information, I need to speak with the officer in charge immediately!" Alex shouted over the din.

There was a second of silence before the officers resumed their discussion so that Alex knew he had been heard. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting to get. For all his trouble, the only person who approached him was a fresh faced officer who attempted to herd him away from the makeshift headquarters. "Sir, an official statement will be released later. Please remain on the other side of the perimeter."

Alex couldn't believe his ears. His one and probably only chance of helping Addison was quickly slipping through his fingers and he was desperate for someone, anyone to believe him. "Please, you've got to listen, please!" He pleaded, attempting to side-step the officer. "My fiancé's in there" he began, deliberately putting an engagement ring on Addison's finger. "I called her cell phone, she didn't pick up, then they called me back, told me to come here, have to relay a message, your chief negotiator…"

Although Officer Murphy was new to the force and couldn't boast of having 'seen it all', he was fairly certain that none of his superiors had ever met someone quite so frantic before. While the man rambled on, he gestured emphatically, eyes darting continuously to the bank entrance, the other officers and back to him again. The wild look Officer Murphy saw cancelled any suspicions he had of the intruder being a hard-nosed, suicidal reporter, overly eager to sink his claws into a juicy story, all else be damned. Instead he believed the guy's ludicrous tale, which sounded like the gospel truth accompanied by his sincere tone and edgy demeanor. The man was either telling the truth or he was a nutcase.

"Please, you have to believe me, I'm a doctor at Seattle Grace" Alex continued, taking the policeman's lack of reaction to be a good sign. At least he hadn't been manhandled or arrested. He flipped open his wallet to show his hospital identification.

'Definitely not a nutcase' Officer Murphy concluded. "Come with me" he instructed, taking the man by his elbow, he gently guided him over to the temporary headquarters.

Reaching the chief negotiator, Officer Murphy greeted him formally with a sharp "Sir!"

Looking up from various floor plans laid out across a large table, his superior gave a barely discernable nod. "You'd better not be wasting my time" he warned.

"Yes Sir! This man, has talked to the hostage takers over his fiancé's cell phone. He says they want him to tell you something…"

"Are you still wet behind the ears Murphy?!" the chief officer roared. "Why are you letting such bullshit reach _my_ ears?!"

"But Sir, he's a doctor and…" Officer Murphy continued feebly.

Alex saw the chief negotiator's face redden as he rose from his chair to approach them. He moved with feline grace, all the more surprising given his considerable size. Chief negotiator Grant had a large physique, an overbearing personality, a booming voice but he also had a short temper and zero tolerance for- as he frequently reminded the recruits- 'incompetent greenhorns.'

Alex inwardly groaned. It wasn't going to help any if his only advocate was steamrolled; and by the way Officer Murphy was quaking in his boots, they were going to get well and thoroughly crushed. He stepped forward, removing the heat from Murphy by turning his superior's attention toward Alex himself. He wasn't sure why, but Alex felt it wise to employ a different strategy than the one he had used with Murphy. Perhaps it was the coolness of his gaze which gave Alex the impression that the chief negotiator would respond better to precisely delivered logic than to heartfelt pleas.

"Sir, I received a phone call at twelve hundred hours…" Alex launched into his monologue, picturing himself presenting during morning rounds with Dr. Bailey standing across him. Somehow having the Nazi close albeit only in his mind's eye enabled Alex to keep his voice steady and his thoughts coherent enough to have him sounding like a reliable source.

When Alex described the demands made, placing emphasis on the 'or else' and 'Freddy', the skeptical frown was replaced by pursed lips, an indication that chief negotiator Grant was not only believing Alex's recount, but was also deciding upon the best course of action.

Letting the doctor into the fold so as to get his cooperation would give them access to the elusive hostage takers who had until then been ignoring all ringing phones in the bank. However he was aware that all Alex was concerned about was a certain other doctor currently held hostage and his single-mindedness to get her out might jeopardize the safety of all involved in the extraction. Yet if they continued to be out of communication with the hostage takers, there wouldn't be a chance of carrying out any rescue operation. Grant didn't have much of a choice, he would have to use the doctor.

"Was there any sign if anyone's been seriously hurt?"

Grant was pleased to see Alex pause for a moment before answering. It showed that the doctor was still thinking coherently and not overwhelmed by a desire to charge headfirst without a plan.

"I can't be totally sure. From his dead seriousness about hurting Addison, my fiancé, I'd say some people may be banged up. And yet, given his arrogance, if someone is badly hurt, I think he would've taken the opportunity to use it as another bargaining chip if nothing else but to hasten the fulfillment of his demands" said Alex.

Despite talking to Dr. Karev for under five minutes, chief negotiator Grant liked and respected the man. He was keeping it together remarkably well and his detailed recount and sharp observations had put a new spin into things. What's more, the doctor readily surrendered his cell phone which he took with a curt nod. Grant decided that he _really_ liked Alex Karev.

"Come with me. I've got to make some arrangements and do some talking over this line" Grant said, raising the phone. Hoping to ease some of the man's fears he added, "when we start negotiations, we play along, give in to gain their trust. Your fiancé will not be put on the spot. For now, we'll abide by their rules so she should be fine."

Alex swallowed nervously, once again glancing toward the entrance of the bank. He thought he saw movement behind the blinds. They were still being watched.

A/N: My boyfriend just bought me the Grey's Anatomy season 2 on DVD and now I'm in heaven! I know I've thanked you before darling, but thanks again. I love it… and you… and… okay, I'm digressing. What I mean to say is after watching a bit of the DVD, my muse has been working over time. Hence the lonher chapter, yay!

Anonymousgrrl commented that the previous one seemed like a filler. I hope this one's more satisfying, girl :)

Elizabeth Perry, your reviews are lovely, detailed and insightful; an absolute joy to read.

Most importantly, thank you all for your kind and encouraging words.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Alex Karev paced restlessly along the edge of the pavement, hands deep in pockets, his thoughts in turmoil. Unable to do anything or play an active role in the hostage negotiations, Alex felt useless. He hated the feeling and ever since his hesitation to accept the scalpel from Dr. Burke when trapped in a lift with O'Malley and a deteriorating patient, Alex had vowed to never feel so powerless again. Standing by bagging the patient while O'Malley had his hands in the chest made Alex feel small and insignificant, just like the present situation he had unwittingly strode into, guns blazing. And he wanted to keep it that way. It wasn't in his nature to sit idly while someone he cared about was in danger.

Officer Murphy watched the frustrated doctor, sympathizing with what the older man was feeling. He knew he would never fully understand and hoped would never actually be able to. Emerging from the nearby café, two cups of coffee in hand, he walked up to Karev, handing him one.

"Anything new?" Alex asked, accepting the proffered cup.

"Officer Grant managed to negotiate the release of two injured men."

Alex was somewhat relieved. So far so good. If Grant was getting through to the hostage takers, perhaps this whole mess could be over soon, without casualties.

"But" Murphy added, unsure whether or not he ought to proceed. Grant would chew him out if the doctor stormed through the place in a fit of emotional desperation. Yet he felt obligated to tell the man everything considering how much he had already contributed. "They're threatening to shoot one hostage every twenty minutes until the helicopter picks them up."

"You must be joking!" Alex exclaimed, staring intently at the bank building, his fear and worry increasing. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Officer Murphy didn't miss the 'we' in the question and knew he had to thread very carefully. Not only did the doctor look like he was ready to barge into the bank, now he sounded more than prepared to. "The S.W.A.T team has positioned marksmen on the roof. Last I heard, they've got a clear shot of the gunman by the window…"

"Then shoot the bastard!" Alex cut in loudly.

"They can't" Murphy explained patiently. "The other gunman has remained out of target range. So until we can secure his position, to be able to take them down simultaneously, there won't be any sniping."

"We have to so something quickly! Now! The assholes said twenty minutes!" Alex shouted, voice continuing to rise with each sentence.

"If they can't delay, another helicopter is being prepared right now to move in and take both bastard and asshole, as you aptly put it, out as they exit the bank." Murphy added, taking on what he hoped was a placating tone.

"I'm not liking this."

"There aren't any guarantees" Murphy admitted reluctantly. "Sit tight, I've got to report back to Officer Grant."

Alex nodded, gazing at the policeman's retreating back. Alone once more, Addison Montgomery was yet again the sole occupant of his thoughts. He couldn't deny it any longer. Lately she had become the one and only object of his ruminations even before she had softened up towards him. Although he hadn't shown it, he basked in the fondness of her gaze and the warmth of her voice, finding himself frequently putting in extra effort to receive her approval. But gradually he wanted more.

The Alex of old would have been frightened of the strong feelings he had regarding a certain redhead, but since becoming an intern, especially one mentored by Dr. Montgomery, he had learnt that heartfelt emotion could be channeled to fuel great accomplishments, bringing joy and fulfillment. He saw Addison with her patients and absorbed the way she showed genuine concern for their welfare. Unknowingly, she had rescued him from a lifetime of selfishness and ostracism brought on by his inability to connect with others. Alex had pretended not to care, perfecting a mean, soulless, bad-guy routine. Addison managed to see through his act, and he loved her for it. She had saved him by showing him that he mattered, and there wasn't a thing he could do to help her.

-----

"What did yer mean when yer told the officer that we're going to start killing 'em?" Freddy asked, casting a shocked looked at his partner.

"Take a guess" Lance replied angrily. "You're the one who decided that the best way to get hard cash was to rob a bank, so you're the one who got us into this shit. I'm going to dig us out."

Addison had doubts that Freddy had enough brains to have come up with any sort of master plan to rob a bank. Taking Freddy's flabbergasted expression into account, she knew for sure that Lance was making Freddy the scapegoat.

"They're not going to let us get away with shootin' people, Lance" Freddy replied. He was aware of Lance's dangerous streak when provoked and didn't wish to incur his wrath. In short, Freddy allowed Lance to wear the pants in their partnership because he was afraid of him.

"You think I don't know that? At least they'll hurry up on our orders. Quit jabbering unless you want me to kick you out and into their arms!"

Addison was surprised to hear Freddy continue. She figured he hadn't the balls to stand up to Lance, or maybe he had a death wish. Either way, between the two, he appeared to be the voice of reason. "If we start shooting, they'll start shooting back. We'll give 'em no choice but to take us out because we're going to be killing 'em hostages anyway. Those policemen with the fancy guns won't miss."

Just as Addison thought that Lance was softening up to Freddy's logic, her cell phone chirped. The contemplative look on Lance's face disappeared as he regarded the ringing phone in his hand. He tabbed the green button, listening silently to the speaker on the other end. Addison hoped his silence was a sign of contentment with what the police were going to provide.

"We've been ready for awhile. _You'd_ better be ready to roll 'cus I'm certainly ready to fire my gun and I may well get off more than one round into more than one body."

Hearing Lance's reply, Addison realized he was a certifiable, cold-blooded killer. As she was only able to hear one side of the conversation, she couldn't ascertain whether the negotiating officer had the situation under control. Needless to say, all their lives depended on the said officer's capabilities and Addison was worried those capabilities wouldn't measure up.

Silence echoed loudly in the room as everyone listened with bated breath, not daring to make a single sound lest it spark off a tragic sequence of events.

Switching off the phone, Lance informed the hostages "The helicopter is supposed to be arriving soon. You all better hope they live up to their end of the bargain."

Striding to where they had unceremoniously dumped the security guard, Lance grabbed the poor man by his lapels. "Stand up!" he commanded.

"Take it easy man" Freddy advised.

Lance was not to be deterred. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I'll calm down when we're out of this hell hole and in the Bahamas!" He pressed his gun into the injured guard's back, prodding him forward towards the similarly injured father. Bending down, he grabbed the father by his upper arm, roughly jerking him up. Pushing the security guard and dragging the father behind him, the trio tottered clumsily to the glass doors.

"Daddy!" the little boy called out, twisting his body, loosening Addison's hold on him. Fear of being abandoned by his father caused the child to become hysterical, and his strength borne of this terrifying prospect enabled him to break free of Addison's arms and scramble out of her lap.

The gunman turned his weapon on the small, approaching figure, index finger placing pressure on the trigger.

Before any thoughts of self-preservation could enter her mind, Addison shot to her feet, hurriedly placing herself in front of the child.

Lance narrowed his eyes, lips curling into a manic grin. "Bitch, I'd pop one into you with pleasure."

Addison's mind reeled as she flashed through different solutions, none of which guaranteed the boy's safety. Her previous action had been a result of instinct and adrenaline, but her subsequent ones needed to be made with caution and strategy. Otherwise, she would be in bigger trouble than she had already put herself in. Addison knew there was only one thing she could do. "Why don't you let the little boy go with his father?"

"No!"

"Lance, maybe we should. The kid's been nothin' but trouble" Freddy spoke up, lending support to Addison's quiet suggestion.

"I said it once, I'll say it again" Lance began. "The kid stays. No more arguments or I'll lose my patience!"

From the child's confused look, Addison was aware that he had no idea of what was about to happen. She got down on one knee and embraced the boy in a tight hug, pressing his face into her shoulder.

Turning on his heel, Lance was about to shove both men out the door, when the father lashed out with his elbow in a last ditch attempt to take out the gunman and be reunited with his son. Although the force behind the swing was weak, Lance was taken by surprise and released his hold on the injured man. Granted momentary freedom, the father called out to his son, intending for the boy and him to make a run for it.

Addison had her back to the commotion and couldn't see what was going on. All she heard was a grunt followed by a scuffle then a shout for "Jake" and before she realized that everything was going to hell, the little boy had slipped out of her arms, heeding his father's call.

"Stop!" Addison screamed, leaping after Jake, hands outstretched in a bid to grab him from behind. She was so intent on reaching the child that she didn't realize their close proximity to the rotating doors. And to the now furious Lance. As her momentum propelled the boy and herself into the father and further into the doors, Lance stepped in and with a ninety degree turn of the rotating panels, all four were deposited out front.

A/N: Oh I do love cliffhangers… -Rubs hands gleefully- but I love reviews more!


End file.
